The present embodiments relate generally to capacitors, and more specifically to capacitor systems.
Capacitors have a wide range of uses. Further, high voltage high energy capacitors can be employed in a large number of applications. For example, some high voltage high energy capacitors are used to rapidly discharge and to deliver power to a corresponding system.